


X Reader One Shorts

by mikilovesbands



Category: Attack on titans - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikilovesbands/pseuds/mikilovesbands
Summary: Just a bunch of X reader one shots.Feel free to make requests :) It doesn't have to be from AoT or an anime.I own none of the characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N)-Your name  
> (Y/F/N)-Your first name  
> (Y/L/N)-Your last name  
> (E/C)-Eye color

I leaned against the cool window pane. My warm breath fogging up the class as I looked out at the crowded street. I held my breath as the crowd began to part, meaning that the Survey Corps was about to come through. I took a deep breath and pressed my hand against the window

‘Okay (Y/N), it’s going to be okay. Even if he’s not…’ My thoughts trailed off as I caught a flash of dark green caught my eye. I turned your head so I could watch the soldiers walk down the street. It was obvious the group was smaller now than it had been when they first exited the walls..but that was normal. 

I blinked in surprise as I noticed a white speck drift slowly down. I allowed myself a quick glance up at the grey skies before looking back towards the marching soldiers. I hoped that the slight distraction didn’t make me miss him. 

My eye desperately scanned the crowd over three time before they landed on the person I was looking for. I let out a sigh of relief and began to back away from the window. I rubbed my face and shook my head. ‘I swear he’s going to be the reason I have a heart attack!’ I thought to myself as I turned my back to the window.

Tears were threatening to spill over as I flopped down on the couch. My eyes were focused on the floor, my head clutched between my hands. I let my eyes close and my mind wonder. Of course my thoughts went to him. They always did.

‘I wonder if he’ll come see me...before he has to go back to his camp.’ I thought. I leaned my head back so it rested against the back of the couch, my eyes focused on the ceiling. When he first joined the Survey Corps, he would always make sure he would come see me. As the years have passed, his visits have faded. They are almost nonexistent now. I’ve also noticed he’s grown colder and more closed off.

Though as much death as he’s seen and everything he’s been through, I didn’t expect any less. Every person he gets close to is ripped from his life. Hell, the first visit I had with him he had to inform me that our two childhood friends were killed in combat. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as the tears began to trail down my face.

I remember the pain of that day. I remember how the man I loved, my best friend, fell apart in front of me. His pale face was tear streaked. His normal black neat hair was a mess due to the fact that he kept running his hands through it. Every so often he would whisper, “They’re dead.” His normally strong and commanding voice came out weak. 

Other than his whispers and his occasional sobs the room was silent as he leaned against me. His strong arms were wrapped around my waist and his forehead rested against my shoulder. My hands rested gently against his back, afraid if I held him too tightly he could break apart. 

That was the last time I saw any emotion from him. He no longer gave me his rare smile that he reserved me. I noticed him slowly drifting away and when I pointed it out, he would shut the conversation down. HE would shut down. Refuse to talk. And if I continued to push...well it would end in him calling me a “vile, heartless creature” and slamming the door as he walked out.

I was drawn from my memories as a loud knock came from my door. My heart jumped as I smiled and rushed to the door. My fingers struggled to undo the lock due to the excitement I felt. Another loud knock was heard.

“I’m coming!” I yelled as I continued my struggle. “I’m coming.” I whispered. I forced myself to stop and take a deep breath. I slowly reached up and unlocked the door. I pulled the door open and my heart stopped.

“Oh...hello.” I mumbled. I know the disappointment I felt was obvious in my voice. I didn’t care enough to mask it. The boy in front of me shuffled uncomfortably. His hands were behind his back. He reached up with one hand and brushed his brown hair out of his teal-green eyes. He was good looking to say the least. I cocked my eyebrow as I took in his outfit. He was a member of the Survey Corp.

“What can I do for you?” I asked. The young man glanced over his shoulder nervously before turning his attention back to me.

“My name is Eren Jeager. I’m a cadet from the Special Operations branch of the Survey Corps.” The boy said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

“I’m (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). I’m the commander of this fine apartment behind me. What do you need kid?” I knew I was being harsh. But I had just had my heart crush by my high expectations.

“I have a letter from my squad’s leader, Corporal Levi.” My heat stopped at the mention of his name. I pursed my lips and held my hand out. Eren moved his hands from behind his back and placed the letter in my hand. My eyes stared at the envelope in my hand.

“Thank you Eren.” I mumbled, not looking up from the envelope.

“Um..you’re welcome.” Eren replied.

“I...Will you come in and sit with me while I read it?” I asked. I glanced up at Eren. He looked completely shocked at my request but nodded. I turned and walked back into the room. The sound of boots thudding against the floor let me know that he had followed me in.

I flopped onto the couch and pulled out my pocket knife, Eren took in a sharp breath. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as I cut the top of the envelope before putting it away. I pulled the letter from the envelope and slowly unfolded it. For a moment I did nothing but stare at Levi’s perfect cursive. The words were aligned perfectly across the white page. I took a deep breath then began to read.

Dearest (Y/N),

It has been quite a while since we have talked. Going on two years now, right? I know there is not really anyone to blame but myself. I am sorry for that. I could make up a million excuses; but when it comes down to it I just didn’t want to see you.

I stopped and reread the line. My heart shattered. “Oh..” I whispered causing Eren to look at me. I could feel my eyes stinging as tears began their descent. I shook my head and began to read again.

I no longer feel that way. I want to see you. But I do not know if you feel the same. For all I know you are over me. But...I miss my best friend. If you are willing, then meet me outside the café at 7 tonight.

Sincerely, Corporal Levi Ackerman

I rolled my eyes. Really Levi? Why do you have to be so professional? Can’t you show emotion for once in your life? 

“Would it be too much of a burden to ask you to wait while I write a response?” I asked.

“Not at all ma’am.” Eren said. I made my way across the room and sat at my desk. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Captain Clean,

I am astonished that you waited two years just to simply tell me that you did not wish to see me. You really are as heartless as the rumors say. Maybe it’s because you’re so close to hell. I will be there.

Sincerely, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)

I slide the note into an envelope and handed it to Eren.

“Thank you for your time.” I said, offering the boy a small smile. I walked Eren to the door but stopped him before he began to walk down the hall.

“You might not want to be there when Levi reads that.” I gave him a mischievous smirk then shut the door in his face. Levi would be pissed when he read the comment aimed at his height.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood outside the café, rubbing my arms for warmth. ‘He’s not goanna show.’ I thought with a click of my tongue. Snow was still falling down gently. The ground was already covered with a layer of snow and the roadways were beginning to ice over. I nearly slipped three times on my way over to this stupid café. I sighed and leaned against the building.

“Tch. What the hell are you wearing?” My head whipped in the direction of the voice. My heart stopped as my (e/c) eyes met his cold grey ones. He raised an eyebrow at me. “Do you want to catch a cold?” Before I could even register the movements, I had ran at Levi. I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Levi’s hands cupped my ass to help support me.

Silence met the cold night air as tears trailed down my checks. I buried my face in Levi’s neck, biting my lip to keep back sobs. His familiar scent mixed with the smell of cleaning supplies met my nose.

“I missed you too brat.” He mumbled. Levi slowly lowered me to the ground. His eyes scanned my face as he gently wiped a tear from my check. He lowered his head and rested his forehead to mine. His fingers intertwined with mine. 

“You dick.” I said with a laugh. “You’re so heartless sometimes.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m so close to Hell.” Levi said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. Then Levi did something that completely shocked me. Levi kissed me. I couldn’t help but notice his lips weren’t as soft as they were when it was just Isabel, Farlan, Levi, and me against the world. Levi pulled back and looked at me.

“Are you going to kiss me back or not, brat?” Levi asked, running his fingers through my hair. I smirked then kissed him. Levi’s hands rested on my hips, pulling me close to him. The kiss held so much emotion it. It held the anger of being left in the dark for two years, it held the betrayal, passion, sadness...but most of all. The kiss held love.

Levi and I broke apart, breathing heavily. Our eyes stayed locked on each other as Levi took my hand. We went back to my apartment that night. We stayed up most of the night talking and when Levi left the next day he promised he’d write to me and that he would come and visit soon.  
I only hoped that fate would be kind enough to keep my Corporal alive.


End file.
